


Τιτάνες της λαιμαργίας - Titans of Gluttony

by AussieKat



Category: Hannibal (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Crossover, Hannibal is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieKat/pseuds/AussieKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Will as Eren Jager in an AU of Shingeki no Kyonjin as he strives to find out the mystries of the Titans while forging his own path and uncovering secrets of his own past. A Hannibal NBC and Attack on Titan fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Τιτάνες της λαιμαργίας - Titans of Gluttony

And on that day, we remembered why we lived in terror of the titans….their gluttonous appetites never satisfied.

Prologue

The flowers gently swayed when the clouds drifted along in the summer sky 

across the sky two geese flew searching for the flock

Clouds briefly shrouded his face in shadow, then disappeared as the clear blue sky became visible between the tree leaves

across the sky two geese flew

Breathing out and enjoying the smell of new grass, feeling the winds stir the curls on his forehead until the air calmed like a passing sigh

two geese flew across the sky

Will’s half lidded gaze drifted to a cicada on the tree trunk, wings no longer moving

they flew

A pre-natural silence seemed to have fallen, 

they flew

eyes widening as the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise

until they fell

**Author's Note:**

> I have never undertaken something like this before so any constructive criticism and/or encouragement is welcome. If you like, you can follow me on tumblr @ aussiekat.tumblr.com


End file.
